1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing a fermentation product having superoxide dismutase (hereinafter, referred to "SOD") activity using a novel microorganism of the Bacillus species and a beverage containing the fermentation product. The fermentation product can effectively reduce the blood alcohol level, and at the same time eliminate foul alcohol breath.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
SOD is an enzyme that exists in the human body. It protects against harm caused by activated oxygen by convening superoxide to H.sub.2 O. However, the SOD has a high molecular weight, and cannot be absorbed into the human body by oral administration. In addition, it is difficult to maintain its in vivo activity when it is administered even by injection. In contrast, a SOD-like material which exists in nature is well absorbed into the body, and has an in vivo function. Thus, the material is effective in eliminating alcohol free radicals which are generated as a consequence of ethanol oxidation after drinking. It has a low molecular weight between 200 to 400. An example of the SOD-like material includes flavonoids, polyphenols, tannin, carotene, and so forth. The material is mainly contained in embryo buds of cereals, rice bran, soybean, sesame, etc.
Processes for preparing fermentation products are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. (Hei) 2-100640 and Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. (Hei) 6-9474. The former discloses a process for producing boiled rice additives which comprises fermenting a microorganism in an alkaline medium (pH 9-11) containing rice bran, soybean powders and water, filtering the fermented liquor, adding a saponin into the resulting filtrate, and adjusting the pH of the mixture with citric acid to 2.5-3.5. The latter discloses a process for preparing a fermentation product which can reduce blood alcohol level and eliminate foul alcohol breath by inoculating Bacillus natto or Bacillus subtilis into an alkaline medium (pH 7.5-10.0) containing rice bran, soybeans, a carbon source and water, and cultivating the inoculate by aerial stirring.
However, the above prior art processes have drawbacks that both require the fermentation in an alkaline medium and a pH controlling step in purifying the fermented liquor, which consume much time and increase costs.